


When September Ends

by AprilFool



Series: Wake Me Up When September Ends [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Autumn, Burning, Death, Drowning, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Fire, Funeral, Hallucinations, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Memories, Mind Palace, Near Death Experiences, September - Freeform, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Sommer, War, Winter, war zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilFool/pseuds/AprilFool
Summary: Part two of "Wake Me Up When September Ends".Sherlock is in a devastating condition. His mind palace is burning.





	When September Ends

**Author's Note:**

> The covered song "Wake me up when September ends" by Scala & Kolacny Brothers inspired me.

The world is on fire. His body is in flames. He opens his eyes and his eyes are like water drops inside a burning sea.   
He sits up. He is in a boat. It is a funeral.

  
The sky is dark, the sea is dark, his suit is dark. But the boat is glowing red. He cannot feel the heat just the pain when the fire melts into his skin. He lets it happen, watches, observes. There is nothing inside him but ash. A burned heart, a burned mind.   
He cannot breathe.

  
The boat opens like a trap door. He falls down and down and drowns. The sky is glowing red. But the sea is dark, his suit is dark.   
Stinging water runs inside his lungs, runs up to his mind, runs down to his heart.   
He cannot breathe.

  
The world starts spinning. He rises. The sea is glowing red. But the sky is dark, his suit is dark.   
He is wet and he is cold. He cannot touch the stars and he cannot breathe.   
But he can fall and so he does.

He falls down a chimney, falls down floors, falls onto a sofa. There is no sky anymore, there is no sea anymore. But his suit is glowing red. 

He sits up. He is at home. Ash trickles out of his mind, his heart. Ash is on his skin. The fire place is abandoned. He feels the cold. He stands up. His suit is gone, he is covered in darkness now. But his eyes are a beacon. He walks up to the ceiling. The world does not turn. He falls down on the floor. He is broken.

He crawls to the door, pushes it open. Bleak hallways like caves, graves, wombs. The walls come closer.  
He has to get out.   
Once a palace it is no more than a haunted cottage now.   
But he also has to find John. He has to find his heart to leave this place partly complete. He knows that his mind is long gone.   
  
The palace is collapsing.   
He stumbles. He crashes through a window, falls into the darkness, falls to the ground. He watches the walls disappear. He screams. _John. John_!   
Cinder rises into the sky. 

Nothing remains but a hollow place and a red glowing stone.   
He creeps and crawls, his bare skin bleeding. He reaches the stone. His red blends with the glow. He takes the stone. It is warm. It is his heart. And the coldest heat and the most blazing coldness, the loudest screaming pain and the keenest whispers rush through his veins.   
  
He cries like he never did before. He clamours. He calls out. _John_!   
The heart in his hands starts burning, starts beating, inflames him.

When he finally rises his lids his eyes are too dark. His heart has stopped beating. But he is right there now. Observes the moment. When he looked around the last time there were cornflowers. They are gone now.   
John is gone. But he needs John.

His eyes are flickering.


End file.
